fun_timezfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother 1
Houseguests } | | | |} } | | |} Pre-Jury Weekly Progress Week One The Houseguests entered the house and were astonished by the gaming-themed house. They looked around a while before being called into the living room by Axel. The first HOH competition was to begin shortly, and everyone would compete. In the HOH competition, Jenna was crowned the first Head of Household of the summer! Mimi attempted to argue with Jenna, which only led to her setting her sights on her for the first eviction. It was announced this week would be the Diamond Power of Veto, so the winner could also choose renominee, and there would be three nominees. Jenna nominated Alex, Sonic, and Flair for eviction, with the intent of saving one of the nominees and backdooring Mimi. At the Veto competition, Jenna won full power for the week and could follow through with her plan. Jenna used the Veto on Sonic, and obviously put Mimi up as the replacement. Mimi campaigned for votes, and nearly stayed safe, but she was evicted nonetheless in a 5-4-3 vote. Week 2 Following Mimi's eviction, it was announced that if a girl had been evicted first, a girl would enter, and if a boy was evicted first, a boy would enter. Since Mimi - a girl - was evicted first, Pheilie ended up entering the game as a houseguest! At the next HOH, Hanad won an endurance competition to earn power for the week. Jenna decided to walk from the game, as she had gotten Mimi out and didn't feel there was anything left for her to do. Hanad decided to nominate Sonic and Ella for eviction. At the Veto competition, Idol won the POV! Hanad asked her to not use it, however, Idol made a move and saved Young from the block. Enraged, Hanad put up Moon as the replacement nominee. Before the eviction it was announced there would be a BattleBack. The house decided to evict Ella in a 11-1 vote. Week 3 In the HOH competition, the houseguests battled it out in a new competition that Slaylah managed to win in one round. Slaylah decided to nominate Quincy because of her fight with him at Ella's eviction and also nominated assa. At the Veto Competition, the houseguests were challenged in a mental comp and Idol managed to win her second POV of the season! Many conversations occured and Idol decided to save assa from the chopping block and Slaylah put up Blair as the replacement nominee. By a vote of 7-4, Quincy was evicted leaving 4 houseguests shocked. Week 4 (Instant Eviction) After it was announced this would be a special Instant Eviction week, the stakes were higher. After an intense HOH competition, Idol won her first HOH and third competition of the summer, giving her full power to use as she sees fit. At the nomination ceremony, Idol decided to target Blair, so she nominated Blair and Hanad. At the eviction, Blair was evicted in a 7-3 vote. Week 5 Week 6 Round One Round Two=